Shining Through The Storm
by fandomdevoted
Summary: Nico just really wants to go back to his nice warm home but the rain provides an unwelcome barrier. Luckily for him, a helpful stranger is all too happy help him with his predicament.


**Hope you guys enjoy this quick little scene that I wrote for my favourite dorks :)**

 **Inspiration came from this blog post on Tumblr (** post/145751045633/its-a-bit-specific-butcan-you-draw-solangelo **)** **by Estaworld. I do hope that I've done the drawing justice... I just LOVE some of the art on this blog and it's definitely something you should all check out! So go do it right now!**

* * *

Of course he had to get caught in the storm. It was just typical of his luck. This was exactly why Nico was so adverse to the outside world – it was nothing but trouble. If he just stayed inside, he'd never have to be a slave to the weather and its unpredictable nature.

As he stood just outside the entrance to the library in just a t-shirt, which was about as warm as an ice cream in this weather, he turned his glare upwards at the sky. He scowled once he noticed that the storm didn't appear to be subsiding any time soon.

While he didn't live all that far away, he frankly didn't feel like running home through the rain and getting soaked to the bone in the process. As much as he wanted to return to the sanctuary of his house, he would much rather wait out the storm in the warm library than take a walk out into the freezing rain.

A strong gust of wind blew cold drops of rain onto his face as he cursed at the sky. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that some mystical force had an agenda against him, and was trying its very hardest to annoy the hell out of him.

From behind him he heard the creak of the library door open and close behind him. He glanced back momentarily before returning his glare to the looming clouds up above. A tall boy exited the library behind him and Nico noticed that the boy had his attention turned on Nico himself. He wondered what could possibly be so interesting to the boy as he observed Nico silently.

Nico was about to turn round to ask what on Earth the boy's problem was when all of a sudden an umbrella appeared in front of him. It was the most outlandish and visually offensive shade of yellow that Nico had ever seen in his life.

He gazed questioningly at the boy who had his arm outstretched with the umbrella held out in offering. The boy was smiling shyly at him from under the waterfall of blond hair that fell over his face. His hair matched his umbrella as he appeared to glow and shine through the dark shadows that the storm had cast.

"Here, take it. You seem like you need it." His tone was light and friendly. Everything about the boy seemed stand out in some way. It either glowed or it shined. For all the Nico knew, this guy could have been the literally embodiment of joy and happiness.

"And you don't?" This guy had to be insane if he thought that braving this storm would be a good idea.

"I'll be fine, my car's round the corner. I could make a mad dash for it. Besides, you've been standing out here for at least 10 minutes glaring at the sky. You look like you hate the rain much more than I do." Nico felt his cheeks warm as the thought of having been watched for 10 minutes by the boy in front of him crossed his mind.

Nico was naturally a self-conscious person anyway, so having random people stare at him was already an uncomfortable prospect. But something about the way that this boy stared at him made his heart beat faster and his stomach flip and flutter. As Nico gazed into the boy's eyes, he noted the sincerity and warmth in them. He felt as though his body had been set on fire under the heat and intensity of the bright cerulean orbs that regarded him carefully.

"But how would I get it back to you? Chances are I won't see you again." He tried hard to keep the dismay out of his voice. It pained Nico to say it because boy did he want to see this guy again.

"It's just an umbrella, no big deal if I don't get it back. I can always just get a new one." The tall boy took a small step closer as he flashed a good natured smile in Nico's direction. It was a brief smile but the gesture sent tingles down his spine at the sight of it.

He felt a hand being laid on his shoulder as the handle of the umbrella was thrust gentle into his chest. Nico prayed that the boy couldn't feel the erratic thumping of his chest that arose from the contact.

"Just take the umbrella." He didn't sound frustrated, not at all. On the contrary he sounded amused at Nico's lack of co-operation.

Nico sighed and huffed indignantly at being accosted by a total stranger. But in the end, he gave into the silent pleas that the blond boy sent through his expressive eyes and the childish pout that had adorned his face. If later questioned, Nico would defy anyone to try and refuse anything when faced with such an alluringly persuasive sight.

Their fingers brushed as Nico took hold of the umbrella. The sudden brush of soft skin on his own electrified his entire being. All of a sudden he felt as if he'd been engulfed in flames as his whole body heated up.

"See? Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" A smirk materialised onto his face as he took a step back. "I'll let you be off now, I'm sure you want to be getting out of the cold very soon." Once more, Nico felt the warmth radiating from the boy's eyes.

Nico watched as the blond turned to leave and after taking a few deep breaths, ran out into the rain. As he disappeared around the corner of the street, Nico's heart began to yearn for the boy. It was ridiculous considering that the boy was a total stranger. But it was clear that Nico was already wrapped up and encompassed by the heat that the other boy radiated.

Gingerly, Nico took a step out from under the shelter of the library building. He gradually picked up the pace as he quickly made his way home. Despite the atrocious weather and despite the harsh winds blowing across his bare arms, Nico found himself beaming contently as the memories of the stranger permeated his thoughts.

* * *

 **Check me out on Tumblr at fandomdevoted where I basically reblog all my favourite fandom related things :)**

 **Please review and leave feedback - it's greatly appreciated and it warms my heart to hear when people like my stuff.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
